Love? Probably
by Just a Young Writer
Summary: A boy, of all things, enters the Host Club on Haruhi's first day. How will this guy change things and relationships between the Host Club? (Haruhi x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayyyy Author here! This idea came to me so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, which should be obvious since this is a website for only fanfiction.**

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"The Host Club let the commoner join their club. I hear he's cute."

"We'll have to go after school sometime."

…

"Looks like my little Haru finally stepped out of her shell~"

* * *

"Do you think we could request you tomorrow, too?"

Haruhi beamed at the girls across from her. "Really? I would love that!"

' _Just one step closer to the end of my debt_.'

Before farewells were told, the door to the Host Club was slammed open. There, dressed in a boy's uniform, stood someone that Haruhi thought looked very familiar. He stood tall, nearly as tall as Mori, with a scowl on his face. His hair was a sandy blonde, with a clip keeping one side of his bangs at bay. Other than that, his hair was quite a mess.

As his deep blue eyes scanned the room, the girls gasped. There was a fairly attractive _boy_ in the 3rd Music Room, and that could only mean one thing. He was here to request one of the Host Club members.

The boys and girl of the Host Club stood up in unison, walking to where the boy could take them all in without having to look too hard. "Welcome." They chorused.

The boy's eyes widened slightly before settling back down into his scowl. "I would like to request Haruhi." He said, surprising everyone with his American accent and his informalities.

Silence covered the room in a thick blanket. Haruhi remembered a lesson she learned as a child and just smiled. "Sure, my table is over here." She led him over to her table, and they sat simultaneously.

"Your name is Haruhi Fujioka, right?" He asked, his scowl lifted to a blank expression. He could give Mori a run for his money.

"Yes, that's right." She answered. "And your name is?"

He hesitated. "Well-call me Evan."

She smiled. "Alright, Evan, would you like some tea?"

As they continued to talk, the twins drifted over to Kyoya. "So who's that guy?" They asked together.

Kyoya looked at his book and gave a small smirk. He hid it by answering the question. "His name is Hollick." He told them and Tamaki, who had walked closer to hear. "Hollick, Evan."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're new to the Host Club, right?" Evan asked his Host for the day.

"Yes, today is my first day." Haruhi answered as they both sipped their warm tea.

He nodded slightly, ignoring the squeals of girls in the background. "I've always heard of the Host Club, but never really bothered to come. Mainly because it's, you know," he leaned closer to whisper, "overrated."

Haruhi let out a soft laugh. "You can say that again."

His lips tugged upwards as he leaned back, but the smile was gone as soon as it came. "So, I'm guessing you don't remember me?"

She set her tea down. "Huh?"

"I mean, really? We were best friends growing up!" He sighed, also setting his cup down.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember who this stranger was. Of course, like many children, she had many other kids who she considered her best friend. Not many male ones, mind you-but still, she couldn't remember this guy anywhere.

However, that name… Evan. The supposed "friend" across from her never said that was his _actual_ name, and she knew one of her childhood friends that sounded like that. So with that in mind, she let the name slip out, and hoped for the best.

"Evangeline?"

The boy-no, _girl_ -smirked and waved. "Don't you know it."

"But how- _why_ are you here?" Haruhi asked, hoping it didn't sound as rude as she thought it did.

Evan shrugged. "After the incident, we found my dad in the United States." She answered. "A little birdie told me some commoner got a scholarship to Ouran, and I knew there was only one goose in the bunch lucky enough to do that."

Haruhi lightly blushed at being thought so highly of, but asked another question. "But why are you dressed in the boy's uniform?"

"I could ask you the same thing." There was a light chuckle before her face scrunched up in disgust. "Have you not _seen_ the girl's uniform? No way in hell am I wearing that!"

Haruhi laughed; Evan was still the same as she was three years ago.

"Now it's my turn to ask you some questions."

And thus, they asked each other questions until Host hours were over. Most of the questions were about how things had been since they last saw each other; which wasn't a very exciting tale to go into. Things had been going pretty normally without each other. Boring, but normal.

Afterwards, Evan excused herself to go talk to Kyoya. Haruhi had told her about the 8 million yen debt, and while Evan didn't care as to how much American dollars that was, she was determined to split the debt in half.

"Ootori-san." She began, trying to remember the manners her mother had taught her. It had been a while since she had to use these, and her father seemed keen on making her forget. "I would like to speak with you."

"Yes, Hollick-kun?" Her senior turned to her, glasses reflecting a sunlight outside.

"I would like to take half of Haruhi's debt." Evan told him. "I could work as the errand-boy, or even work as a Host myself." She could, of course, had paid it off easily with her father's money, but she still, after three years, had not enjoyed taking more money from him than she needed.

"I would have to consult it with the club's King, but I wouldn't see why not." Kyoya answered, pushing his glasses up with one finger. "It would help the club's profits increase by 12 percent. If you were willing to host with Haruhi, then it could increase by more."

"I wouldn't mind." She told him before bidding him and the rest of the Host Club farewell.

She walked to the bus station, ignoring the car that was following her. Boarding the bus, she was on her way home. Tomorrow would bring adventure; this she knew.


End file.
